1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to limb protective devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved limb protector device accommodating a variety of individuals and provided with an initial adjustment mechanism to enable rapid and easy securement about an individual's limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of limb protectors of various types have been known in the prior art. Limb protectors of the prior art have included organizations generally suited for limited application to individuals about their limbs. The application of such devices for use with geriatric patients, for example, has at times provided a cumbersome use of the protective devices in that the patients may vary greatly in the girth of an associated limb. The instant invention attempts to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a limb protective device that enables an initial dimensional accommodation of an individual while providing an elongate shield of arcuate configuration to be easily and readily secured to an individual's limb. An example of a prior art device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,953 to Fugere provided with an elongate elastomeric tubular member encapsulating a shield between forwardmost layers of the device wherein the device of the Fugere patent requires an individual to project a limb through the device which is of cumbersome organization relative to geriatric patients and individuals of limited physical capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,489 to Keller sets forth a shin guard provided with a discontinuous annular shield provided with a discontinuous interior annular cushion, but the Keller device is of an organization relatively removed from the instant invention requiring an encircling of an associated limb with attendant discomfort to a wearer of the device, particularly in an individual of limited physical ambulatory abilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,566 to Wheeler sets forth a protective leg and shoe covering provided with a two piece upper portion to securely fit about a user's lower leg with a flare portion to cover the top of a user's shoe. The device is provided to give additional support to the foot and shin region of an individual, but is of a relatively complex organization for use in combination with a shoe, as opposed to that of the instant invention.
U S Pat. No. 4,306,315 to Castiglia sets forth a shin guard provided in an elastomeric tubular member provided with a forwardly oriented rigid member positioned within the tubular member to be drawn over the shin portion of a user's leg, but is of a relatively difficult organization to be accommodated by an individual of limited capacity, as may be found in geriatric wards and homes throughout the country.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,026 to Pierce sets forth a limb protector provided with a polymeric foam formed with a series of elongate panels overlying the foam to provide protection to an individual's limb. The tubular arrangement of the Pierce patent provides similar difficulties with individuals of limited physical capacities, as Castiglia and Fugere patents.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved limb protector device wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in application, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.